Huye antes de medianoche
by Spike Darke
Summary: Mike ha conseguido sobrevivir cinco noches entre aquellas paredes. Antes de marcharse, sin embargo, se permite el lujo de dejar algo de información para el siguiente guarda de seguridad siéndole indiferente si le toman o no por loco.


La experimentación en pos de mejorar la robótica hasta el punto de tocar la perfección y humanizar a las máquinas, cada vez más, se alejaba de sus tibias manos.

No había dinero para financiar los proyectos, a nadie le interesaba en absoluto tener la carcasa de un ser humano merodeando por sus hogares. En cierto modo, la idea de crear una raza superior a la propia amilanaba de una manera brutal, más sabiendo que de darlos pensamientos propios tendrían la opción de rebelarse contra nosotros. De cualquiera manera, no cesó en su empeño de intentar hacerla converger, como si de un dios se tratara.

El laboratorio de robótica donde trabajaba estaba a punto de caer dado el bajo presupuesto, obligándolo a buscar otro empleo antes de que la empresa decayera y fuera despedido. Phone Guy (Desconocemos completamente su nombre) comenzó entonces a trabajar para la pizzería Freddy Fazbear's donde su obsesión por los robots se vio satisfecha cuando, a pesar de haber sido contratado como vigilante de seguridad, tuvo total permiso del dueño para reparar y hacerse cargo de las mascotas animatrónicas del local, dado su currículo.

Fue entonces cuando intentó continuar sus experimentos con aquellas atracciones infantiles, modificando sus circuitos e insertándoles las mejoras que por cuenta propia había estado investigando. Freddy y sus amigos, sin quererlo, se habían convertido en conejillos de indias robóticos que poco a poco iban volviéndose, internamente, más humanos. Y como nuestra propia raza, buscaron quedar por encima de todo y todos.

El incidente del mordisco en el año mil novecientos ochenta y siete ocurrió poco después de aquellas supuestas actualizaciones. Uno de los robots, presuntamente Foxy, arrancó de un mordisco parte del lóbulo frontal a un niño en una inocente fiesta de cumpleaños. Los dientes metálicos se habían clavado tan profundamente en la cabeza del chico, que fue casi imposible abrirle las fauces para sacarlo de allí. Fue una tragedia que obligó a cerrar el local a los pocos días, a pesar de las disculpas del restaurante por todo lo ocurrido a las familias de los afectados.

Phone Guy trabajó aquellos últimos días con total tranquilidad, dejando grabados mensajes de voz en el teléfono para los siguientes vigilantes nocturnos advirtiendo de cómo las máquinas, a la noche, se volvían seres independientes sin otra idea en mente más que la de crear semejantes. El guardia debía tener cuidado entonces, su cuerpo podía ser presionado hasta la muerte dentro de un traje animatrónico en pos de rellenarlo, a pesar del endoesqueleto.

Sin embargo, se cree que podría haber estado aguardando su muerte (Mensaje grabado para la cuarta noche del sujeto) esperando nervioso el momento donde su propia creación le fuera a hacer uno de los suyos, haciendo ceder su cuerpo dentro de una de aquellas mascotas. Quizá es por eso por lo que se muestra tan calmado al hablar.

Se regocija en la idea de que su creación se alce contra él, lo más probable. Lo ha encontrado, ha sabido obviar las leyes de la robótica, darlos conciencia propia y volverlos un peligro para la humanidad que se mantiene en secreto en estas cuatro paredes ¿Qué mejor manera de honrarlos que fundirse con ellos?

Soy Mike Smichdt, el último guardia que Freddy Fazbear's ha contratado para el trabajo. Escribo esto a escasos minutos de que las seis de la mañana del quinto día se marquen en el reloj, ha sido difícil puesto que extrañamente ha sido cuando más activos han estado. Siento mi mala letra, no he podido despegar mucho los ojos de la tablet.

No tengo idea alguna de qué pasará en este sitio y de comentarlo fuera de Freddy's lo más probable es que me tomen por loco.

Seguramente hayas caído en este trabajo fácil, que esconde demasiados secretos macabros cuando empieza la noche. Lo siento por ti, deberías haberlo rechazado.

Quise descubrir más acerca de este sitio y me ha costado sudor, sangre y lágrimas salir de aquí vivo tras la semana. No creo que contrataran a nadie más antes que a mi, quizá soy el primero en sobrevivir si lo hicieron.

Ignoro si tendrás o no mi misma suerte o si simplemente no me tomarás por loco. La primera noche apenas se moverán pero no te fíes. Que desaparezcan de sus sitios no es un sueño. Esas cosas se mueven e irán a por ti.

He ido recogiendo información y divagando mis propias teorías a lo largo de toda esta semana, no obstante ignoro si todo lo que aquí digo es verdad o no.

De igual modo, si consigues superar el día y gustas de investigarlo o verificarlo de cualquier manera, te sugiero que lo hagas fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

Freddy Fazbear's no es un lugar seguro cuando cae el sol.

_Mike Smichdt_

PD: No intentes huir en mitad de la madrugada o intentes herirlos, si tienes la tentación de hacerlo, solo recuerda el incidente del '87. Esas cosas no se andan con rodeos.


End file.
